Vía Hydiana/Leyendas
- Aparo - Xappyh - Kwymar Nembus - Kalamith Thesme - D'Astan - Belsmuth - Meerian - Ojoster - Trans-Vulta - Ploo - Plooriod Mayor - Lostar -/- Shwuy - Bormea -/- Baroli - Majoor - Kira - Tyus - Dustig - Grumani - Brema - Seswenna - Steniplis - Atravis - Cegul - Subterrel - Kallea |estrellas=Nebulosa Crombach, Nebulosa Itani, Cúmulo Tyus |inicio=Bonadan |final=Imynusoph |planetas=Bonadan - Cadomai Prime - Ruuria - Listehol - Tantive IV - Doniphon - Telos IV - Praadost II - Pho Ph'eah - Serenno - Toprawa - Simpla - Sorrus - Feriae Junction - Tierell - Celanon - Hijado - Botajef - Harloen - Bandomeer - Taris - Skorrupon - Corsin - LeafarThe Essential Guide to Warfare - Chennis - Adin - Draria - Viga - Kidriff 5 - Nessem - Bogden - Paqualis III - Per Lupelo - Drearia - Champala - Nierport VII - Uviuy Exen - Wakeelmui - Brentaal IV - Skako - Aldraig IV - Demophon - Glithnos - Fedalle - Talravin - ''Ruul'' - Trellen - Mawan - Loretto - Baraboo - Bellassa - Jaciprus - Voktunma - Exodeen - Boudolayz - Herzob - Besnia - Koensayr - Aquilae - Denon - Sagar - Ronyards - Chardaan - Babbadod - Nordra - Perithal VI - Shibric - Baroli - Gacerian - Ragith III - Majoor - Ramordia - Arrgaw - Pax - ZeHeth - Malastare - Chryya - Darkknell - Cmaoli Di - Eriadu - Averam - Shumavar - Atravis - Tosste - Rutan - Fwatna - Terminus - Imynusoph |cruces=Ruta Tingel - Ruta Mercante Solenbaran - Túneles Shaltin - Derivado Trianii - Corredor Guardián de la Autoridad - Espuela Intra-Sectorial - Corredor Listehol - Bucle Junction-Tierell/Trazo Thesme - Espuela Celanon - Corredor Salin - Corredor Braxant - Corredor Comercial Vaathkree - Intercambio Shwuy - Ruta Comercial Perlemiana/Corredor de Commenor - Ruta Comercial Trellen - Corredor Quellor - Corredor Corelliano - Rastro de los Constructores - Corredor comercial de Harrin - Corredor Enarc - Ruta Comercial Triellus - Ruta Comercial Rimma/Corredor Nothoiin/Corredor Lipsec - Espina Comercial Corelliana |eras=*Era de la Antigua República *Era del Alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la Rebelión *Era de la Nueva República *Era de la Nueva Orden Jedi *Era del Legado }} La Vía Hydiana (pronunciada /hʌi-diː-yæn/)Timeline 3: The Return of the Mandalorians era una super-hiperruta que comenzaba en el sector Corporativo, en un extremo de la galaxia, y continuaba a través del núcleo hasta el otro lado, más allá de Eriadu. Era la única ruta que pasaba por toda la galaxia. La Vía Hydiana fue explorada alrededor del 3.700 ABY, por la famosa nativa de Brentaal IV Freia Kallea,Imperial Double-Cross y ayudó a abrir una gran parte de la galaxia más allá de la región conocida como El Corte, alterando fundamentalmente la escala de la civilización galáctica. La ruta fue nombrada en honor al explorador duros, y más tarde colega de Kallea, Banu Hydia. Astrografía Comenzando en el mundo del Borde Exterior Bonadan, la Vía Hydiana continuaba más allá de Bandomeer, atravesando Taris y Bogden en el Borde Interior. Justo después de intersectarse con la Ruta Comercial Perlemiana en Brentaal, uno de los Mundos del Núcleo, se conectaba con el Corredor Corelliano cerca de Caamas. La Vía Hydiana pasaba entonces alrededor de Alderaan y Rendili, cruzando de nuevo el Corredor Corelliano, esta vez llegando al mundo del Borde Interior Denon. Seguía a través de Derra IV en la Región de Expansión y atravesaba Malastare en el Borde Medio, cruzando la Ruta Comercial Rimma en Eriadu, y terminaba en el Borde Exterior, cerca de Polis Massa y Subterrel. Historia En el 3.705 ABY, Freia Kallea hizo los primeros trazos en el espacio con su nave exploradora, el Esperanza, financiada con la ayuda de su amante secreto Sival Brentioch. Ella acepto una comisión que más tarde serie conocida como “hasta Farana”, creando un camino a través de la Nebulosa Crombach, al igual que descubrió una ruta fiable entre los mundos de Serenno y Telos IV, terminando al año siguiente en el 3.704 ABY. Sus acciones obligaron a los exploradores neimoidianos Thoraz y Farge Osaax a contratar al duros Banu Hydia para que la eliminara, pero él se negó, en cambio, compartió sus planes con Freia de expandirse hacia el sur de Denon. Las advertencias de Hydia sobre el traicionero Cúmulo Tyus y la peligrosa Nebulosa Itani fueron ignoradas, Sin embargo, él continúo haciendo noticias a través de la galaxia trazando una extensión de la nueva ruta de Denon a Demos Cuatro desde el 3.703 ABY hasta el 3.702 ABY. Al llegar a Malastare, Kallea fue arrestada por matones de Thoraz y Farge y posteriormente fue liberada por Hydia. Más tarde regresó a Malastare decidida a completar su ruta, sin embargo, su exploración fue detenida por los neimoidianos, obligándola a aterriza en el cercano mundo de Nuvar. Con Kallea fuera del camino, los neimoidianos trazaron la expansión de Seswenna para sí mismos, desde el 3.701 ABY hasta el 3.699 ABY, alcanzando la Ruta Comercial Rimma al sur de Eriadu. Kallea permaneció en Nuvar durante seis años estándar hasta que finalmente fue localizada por Hydia en el 3.694 ABY. Después de regresar a la civilización, continúo para terminar su trabajo, pidiéndole a Hydia que se uniera a ella en la última etapa de su viaje, el acepto. Kallea e Hydia continuaron a través de las nubes de polvo del sistema Tosste y cruzaron el centro de Terminus. Había un último empujón que terminaría su ruta, el Estímulo de Hydia, instalando una trampa en el mundo lleno de tesoros Imynusoph para así capturar a los neimoidianos. Después de una batalla con los secuaces de los neimoidianos, los forajidos fueron arrestados por los locales imyni; sin embargo, Hydia se hirió mortalmente y murió. En su honor, Freia Kallea nombró su rura como la Vía Hydiana. Kallea enlazó una serie de hiperrutas preexistentes a lo largo de la Vía Hydiana, las cuales incluyeron la Ruta Morelliana, la Espuelas de Celanon, el Corredor Fin de Sprizen, el Camino Mandaloriano, el Corredor de Corsin, la Ruta Brentaal-Denon, y el Rastro de Dustig. El Rastro de Dustig fue adsorbido por la Vía Hydiana en el 3.693 ABY, reforzando Malastare con una ruta de comercio. Algunos historiadores argumentaron que su descubrimiento era simplemente una extensión de lo que ya había sido descubierto, pero muchos exploradores siguieron admirando los logros de Freia. thumb|left|200px|Los mandalorianos establecieron un bloqueo en la Vía Hydiana. En el 3.661 ABY (7 ATC), los cruceros mandalorianos tomaron el control de la Vía Hydiana y establecieron un bloqueo, asfixiando a la República y colocándola en una crisis económica. Una mirialana llamada Hylo Visz vio esto como una oportunidad para obtener ganancias y reunió a varios contrabandistas para efectuar un asalto en contra de los mandalorianos. Ella le ordeno a una flota de naves que se detuviera a unos parsecs fueron del bloqueo, y mientras los mandalorianos estaban distraídos, su flota saltó del hiperespacio para atacarlos. Inicialmente la flota de Hylo fue superada en número, pero la República se percató del asalto y envió refuerzos. Estos refuerzos de la República fueron suficientes para romper el bloqueo Mandaloriano, liberando efectivamente a la galaxia de la inanición y la guerra civil. Visz fue considerada como una heroína en la República, pero no se vio en ninguna parte durante su ceremonia de medallas.Timeline 2: The Mandalorian Blockade is Broken A lo largo de los siglos, el Camino de Eriadu, originalmente fue una hiperruta separada, pero eventualmente se convirtió en una parte de la Vía Hydiana. Además, a medida que la galaxia giraba, algunas secciones originales de la Vía Hydiana fueron cambiando. Veintidós años después del trazado de la Vía Hydiana, los acontecimientos que la crearon fueron documentados en una ópera brentaalana llamada El Ciclo de Kallea. Las [[Estación espacial clase Cardan|estaciones espaciales clase Cardan]] se encontraban en el cruce entre la Ruta Comercial Perlemiana y la Vía Hydiana. Entre bastidores El descubrimiento de Freia Kallea de la Vía Hydiana tuvo lugar originalmente alrededor del 3.000 ABY, como se estableció en fuentes como Imperial Double-Cross, pero luego fue retomado antes de los eventos de Star Wars: The Old Republic.[http://blogs.starwars.com/danwallace/146 The Essential Atlas Endnotes] Apariciones *''Timeline 2: The Mandalorian Blockade is Broken'' *''Timeline 3: The Return of the Mandalorians'' *''Timeline 4: The Empire Changes Strategy'' * * * *''Jedi Academy: Return of the Padawan'' *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''Velo de Traiciones'' *''Episode I Adventures 3: The Fury of Darth Maul'' *''Episode I Adventures 4: Jedi Emergency'' *''Star Wars Adventures 5: The Shape-Shifter Strikes'' * * * * *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Yoda: Encuentro Oscuro'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''Adventures in Hyperspace: Fire Ring Race'' *''The Force Unleashed II'' novela *''Imperial Double-Cross'' * *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Estrella a Estrella'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Los Caminos del Destino'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Ylesia'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: La Profecía Final'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: La Fuerza Unificadora'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Sacrificio'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Infierno'' *''Halcón Milenario'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Vórtice'' }} Fuentes * *''Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids'' *''Star Wars Enciclopedia'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''El Poder de los Jedi'' * * *''Coruscant y los Planetas del Núcleo'' * * *''Ultimate Adversaries'' * *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 53'' * *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition *''Star Wars Fandex Deluxe Edition'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * * *''Galaxy at War'' * *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' *''La Senda Jedi'' * * *''El Libro de los Sith: Secretos del Lado Oscuro'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: Borde del Imperio Manual del Núcleo'' *''Enter the Unknown'' * *''Suns of Fortune'' *''Fly Casual'' *''Fortalezas de la Resistencia'' }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Rutas de las Colonias Categoría:Rutas de los Mundos del Núcleo Categoría:Rutas de la Región de Expansión Categoría:Rutas del Borde Interior Categoría:Rutas del Borde Medio Categoría:Hiperrutas de los Territorios del Borde Exterior Categoría:Super-hiperrutas